Inaros/Main
Release Date: March 4th, 2016 Entombed for eons, the ancient pharaoh Inaros reawakens to ravage, consume and conquer all life swept up in his cursed sandstorms, leaving only the barren and drained desert of death in his wake. Inaros arose in . Acquisition Inaros' main and component blueprints are obtainable from the Sands of Inaros quest. The quest blueprint is purchasable from Baro Ki'Teer for + . Additional blueprints can be bought from Cephalon Simaris; for component blueprints and for main blueprint. Lore Inaros was a warrior who served the Golden Skymen, but did not approve of them taking away the children of the devout sky-worshippers of Mars. Inaros eventually defected to protect the colony. The Skymen set their armies upon Inaros, but none could prevail against him. The Skymen fled, and Inaros was hailed as a the God King of the Mars people before he ascended to watch over the colony from his throne in the sky. Years later, the Mars colony was attacked by Infested. Inaros came to their defense and swept away the plague, but his metal body was found broken. Believing his spirit returned to the sky, the colony entombed his body in Sacred Vessels, knowing he will one day reclaim his body and rise again. A young Baro Ki'Teer was part of the Mars colony that worshipped Inaros, but one day it was beset by Grineer. Despite Baro Ki'Teer's prayers, Inaros never came and the colony was eradicated, and he, as the colony's sole survivor, grew to resent the God King. In present day, Baro Ki'Teer hires the Tenno to excavate Inaros's tomb, but a mysterious voice narrates the legend of Inaros, leaving Baro Ki'Teer distressed. While completing the challenges left on the Sacred Vessels, the voice is revealed to belong to Baro Ki'Teer's late mother. Coming to peace with his past, Baro Ki'Teer thanks the Tenno, remarking that the God King will rise again. Notes *Due to having no shields, Inaros' base health from leveling scales differently from other Warframes, having 300% more health at max rank rather than the typical 200%. *As Inaros has no shields, any Hijack objective will drain his health instead in order to move. **He also cannot receive overshields, or gain shields from allied Shield Ospreys, Orokin Drones, or 's . *However, there are benefits with Inaros's lack of shields, such as: **The Decaying Dragon Key having no negative effect, allowing Inaros to carry it without issue. **The No Shields Nightmare Mode condition having no effect. **Cryogenic Leakage having no effect on his nonexistent shields. His friction is still affected however. ** having no effect on his nonexistent shields. Energy drain and HUD disruption still occurs however. ** and always giving energy when damage is taken. Trivia *Inaros has two possible namesakes, both of which are figures in ancient Egyptian history and are often confused with each other: **''Inaros II, an ancient Egyptian ruler who rebelled against the Persians in 460 BC. **Inaros I, an ancient Egyptian prince who rebelled against the Assyrians in 665 BC, 200 years prior to the reign of Inaros II. *Inaros has the highest base health of any Warframe and was the first to have 0 base shield, with following after in . **Combining (+220%), (+180%), and (+770%), at a total of + , a max rank Inaros can achieve a total health of . **A full squad of 4 equipped with both and can further increase Inaros' health to reach maximum bonus health of + , a total of health. *Inaros is the first Warframe to have a built-in polarity in the Exilus mod slot. An Exilus Adapter is still required to unlock the slot, but a Forma is not necessary unless changing it to another polarity. *Unlike most other Warframes, Inaros played a direct part in defending and interacting with populations outside of the Orokin, who worshiped him as their king and protector. *Inaros is unique in the sense that, aside from his main blueprint, his parts were originally labeled as the "''Protector" pieces, directly tying the blueprints to the lore itself. (e.g. Protector Neuroptics). The parts are now labeled "''Inaros" ''pieces. *As of , Baro Ki'Teer has unique dialog when addressing players equipped with Inaros. Category:Inaros Category:Tabview